Giant Woman
Plot “And, checkmate!” said Amethyst, crossing her arms proudly. Pearl squinted, “You just moved your pawn.” “Yeah, so?” “T-that, no,” said Pearl, “that’s not how you play.” “That’s how I play!” Pearl furrowed her brow, “Amethyst, you cant just make up your own rules! There’s a ruleset for games like this for a reason!” “Nye nye nye” mocked Amethyst, “You’re no fun, this is why we don’t form Opal anymore!” “Opal?” asked Ben, who was watching the whole game go down. Steven, who was sitting next to Ben, explained, “Opal’s a fusion, the Gems told me about fusions but I’ve never seen them,” he slumped down in his seat. Pearl exhaled, “You don’t see us fuse because we only fuse for life or death situations.” Ben rubbed his forehead, “Fusion? What?” Amethyst laughed, “Basically it’s when 2 gems get mashed up into one,” she took 2 Chess pieces and slammed them together, breaking both. Pearl groaned, she grabbed a salt shaker and hook some on the table. She moved her hands over it and the grains formed 2 humanoid figures, vaguely resembling Amethyst and Pearl, “Fusion is when 2 gem’s physical forms combine into one, taking attributes of both Gems and making a whole new being!” The Salt models of Amethyst and Pearl danced and became a taller, 4 armed gem. Amethyst jumped up on the table, smashing the salt model, “Yeah, like Opal is an ultra-powerful, stone-cold Betty— That part's me. And she's like, kinda tall... That part's Pearl.” Pearl groaned, “The point is, we need to be synchronized and at peace with each other. Which is why we never become Opal.” Ben was starstruck, “That sounds so cool! I wanna see Opal!” “Me too,” said Steven, crossing his arms. “I’m sure Opal would love to see you too,” said Pearl, “Maybe when the time is right, you can meet her.” Just then, a beam of light shot into Greg’s RV, “Garnet’s back!” Yelled Steven, running into the RV, “So, did you get me anything?” Garnet handed him a rock, “Woah, a rock! Thanks, Garnet!” “Was your mission successful?” asked Pearl. “I’ve located the Geode Beetles of Heaven and Earth, I think we should split up to find them,” Garnet explained. “Good, because I wanna be with not Pearl,” said Amethyst. Pearl scoffed, “Well I don’t want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway.” Steven gnawed on his rock, “Is her talking about me?” Ben chuckled. “I actually want you four to go find them.” “Wh-what!?” Squawked Pearl. “No fair!” yelled Amethyst. Ben gasped, “I get to go on one of your magic missions? AWESOME!” “Garnet, why do I have to take Amethyst with me?” Pearl complained. “The earth beetle is surrounded by hot lava, and I’m the only one here who can swim in lava,” she summoned goggles that were identically shaped to her sunglasses, “The Heaven Beetle is on the top of the Sky Spire, it’s safer.” “You mean boring-er,” whined Amethyst. “You mean more boring,” corrected Pearl. “So you agree.” Pearl growls, “Steven, Ben, Amethyst, let’s go get this over with.” “Steven,” said Garnet, getting his attention, “be sure to keep the harmony.” “No problem!” said Steven, “Today’s gonna be all about harmony!” As they stepped on the Warp Pad, Ben raised an eyebrow, “Can’t Heatblast swim in lava?” they teleported off. “So this is where the Heaven Beetle lives?” asked Steven. “Apparently…” said Pearl. Amethyst groaned, “We have to get all the way up there?” Ben smirked, “No problem! I can just fly up there with Stinkfly!” He smacked his watch and soared up to the top of the Spire… only to fly back down and say, “I have no clue what I’m looking for.” “Walking it is!” said Steven. They began their hike up to the top of the Spire, Ben was still curious about fusions, “So is it like, one of you controls the left arm and the other controls the right?” “Do you turn into a giant giant woman or just a normal-sized giant woman?” asked Steven. He was about to ask another question when they were stopped by a large staircase. Ben smirked, “Man, those sure are a lot of stairs, and my watch thing is still recharging… if only Opal was here to carry us up!” “No,” said Amethyst and Pearl in Unison. Steven and Ben sighed and trekked up the stairs. While they were walking up the stairs, Steven pulled his ukelele off his back, “You brought that?” asked Ben. “Of course!” said Steven, plucking a few strings, “What’s an adventure without adventure music?” he began playing a tune on it, and began singing, “All I wanna do, is see you to, a giant woman, a giant woman! All I wanna be is someone who gets to see, a giant woman!” they made it to the top of the stairs and he continued, “Oh, I know it’ll be great and I just can’t wait to see the person you are together! If you give it a chance you can do a huge dance because you are, a giant woman!” They hopped across some small, floating islands, “You might even like being together and if you don’t it won’t be forever. But if it were me, I’d really wanna be a giant woman, a giant woman… All I wanna do is see you turn into… a giant woman…” “Wow... “ said Ben, “You’re a really good singer!” “Thanks!” said Steven, “I learned from my dad, he used to make music!” Ben sighed, “Why do you have to be so cool?” Steven gasped, “I’m cool!?” “Heck yeah dude!” said Ben. The group was met with a large gap, with a few sparse floating islands, “We need to get across there, then we should be able to find the Heaven Beetle.” “Pssh, This will be easy!” said Amethyst, she picked up Steven and tossed him like a football, having him land on one of these islands he stumbled a bit and held his hands in the hair, cheering. “AMETHYST!” yelled Pearl, “Steven could’ve been hurt!” “Oh come on, he’s fine, see?” The island crumbled and Steven fell, Amethyst jumped down and grabbed Steven, she unleashed her whip at Pearl, who caught it and yanked Steven and Amethyst up. “That was… amazing!” said Steven, “Why don’t you work together like that all the time?” Amethyst and Pearl turned away from each other, scoffing. Steven, Ben, Amethyst, and Pearl finally made it up to the top of the Spire, at the top was a miniature temple, “Perfect! It’s exactly where Garnet said it would be! Meaning the Heaven Beetle is inside!” Steven looked through a window in the small temple, “Oh cute! It’s a little beetle bedroom! With little beetle bongos and a beetle baby book!” “But no Heaven Beetle!” said Ben, now transformed into Greymatter, he walked around the small temple but it was completely empty. “That can’t be!” said Pearl, “T-the beetle should be here! Why would it leave!?” “Oh I know,” said Amethyst, “Maybe freak out some more, that will be SO helpful!” Pearl growled, “I am not a fan of your attitude!” “Hey! It’s not my fault the dumb Beetle isn’t there! Why do you need to make things worse by squawking at me!?” “I’m not squawking! THIS is squawking!” Pearl began squawking like a bird. “You two stop it!” yelled Steven, “Nothing will get solved like this!” Just then, a swarm of small, monstrous birds emerged from a small lake and dashed toward the group, Pearl summoned her spear and threw it at the swarm of birds, they all combined and became a giant, and it swallowed the spear. Steven picked up Greymatter and ran. The bird creature dove for the boys, Steven threw Ben away to save him just as he timed out, and Steven was swallowed whole and the bird flew away. “Unbelievable! You let it get away!” yelled Pearl. “I let it get away? You were the one too busy squawking!” retorted Amethyst. “Would you two get over it!?” Yelled Ben, “Steven is in trouble!” “What!?” yelled Amethyst, “Where is he?” Ben smacked his forehead, “In the BIRD!” “Well can’t you transform into something?” Pearl asked. “The watch is out of power! You need to do something!” Pearl and Amethyst shared a look at each other and nodded. Steven opened his eyes, he was inside the bird monster. He looked around and saw many piles of rubble and broken rocks, he shivered, “Okay, pull it together Steven. You’ve been through worse… Maybe…” just then the bird changed direction, causing everything inside to get thrown to the side, Steven pushed some off of him, and noticed one was shiny, and moving. Steven picked it up, “The Heaven Beetle! I found it!... Now I need to find a way out of here…” Suddenly, a long arm punched through the bird and started feeling around, “Ah! Stay away! I’m too cute to die!” Another Arm came through and grabbed Steven, pulling him through. It was a giant 4 armed woman with a long flowing ponytail and a green outfit, she set Steven down and said, “Stay low.” she summons a whip and a spear and combines them into a Bow, she pulled it and an arrow appeared, she fired it at the Bird monster and it split up into 100 smaller ones. Opal pulled back her bow again and the arrow split up and poofed some of the birds, making small gemstones land on the ground. Another bird swooped around and was about to run through Opal, “Look out!” yelled Steven. “I got it! yelled Ben, he smacked his watch and became a blue, cat-like humanoid alien, he rushed to opal and caught the bird before it got to her, he used his claws to poof it and Opal took out the last few and put the gemstones in bubbles. Steven had stars in his eyes, Opal put away her bow and looked at him, “Do you… know who I am? He asked. Opal giggled, and sang, “All I wanna do is see you turn into…” Steven gasped, “A giant woman!” The group went back to the warp pad, and teleported back to Greg’s RV, “Did you get the Heaven Beetle?” Garnet asked Opal. Opal’s eyes widened, “I… forgot!” she split up into Amethyst and Pearl. “I can’t believe we forgot about the Beetle!” said Amethyst. “Don’t worry!” said Steven, he presented a small golden beetle to Garnet. She took the beetle and put it in a terrarium with another similar beetle, but it had a black color scheme, “Good job keeping your teammates in check Steven” “Hey!” said Ben, “I was in check! I only came close to dying once!” Garnet gave a thumbs up, and turned to Steven, “You helped your teammates keep harmony and fuse, you’ll be good at fusing one day!” “Hehe! Yeah…” said Steven, “...WAIT, I CAN DO THAT?” Noteworthy Events Major Events *Grey Matter Makes his debut *Fasttrack Makes his debut *Opal makes her debut Minor Events *2 corrupted Gems were bubbled **Heaven Beetle **Bird Monster Characters *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Steven *Ben Villains *Bird Monster Aliens Used *Stinkfly *Greymatter *Fasttrack Allusions Trivia *This is the second episode of Omnifusion Category:Episodes